Empty Tears
by animesnape21
Summary: love blooms and a war is raging around it. will our wizarding hero and our hot, sexy werewolf survive and their love hold out? Rated M for reasons that needent concern you
1. Chapter 1: I LOVE YOU

Empty Tears

**Empty Tears**

_Dry these tears you can not_

_Love me you have not_

_Hold me you do_

_But not as I want_

_I love you_

_More than the moon and stars _

_I love you-myself (animesnape21)_

"_Fear is a path to the dark side_

_Fear leads to hate_

_Hate leads to anger_

_Anger leads to suffering"_

_-Yoda in the Star Wars series_

_--_

Harry slumped into the desk that use to belong to his godfather, Sirius Orion Black. But when Sirius died on June 1st in the ministry of magic, Harry James Potter inherited Number 12 Grimwald Place. But Harry was only 1 glad he did. Most of him resented the fact that he inherited the house that his godfather was locked up in for an entire year. But it gave him a safe haven from the ever-hateful Dursleys.

Harry started crying again, completely depressed and only 1 person cared. But Harry had fallen completely head-over-heels for this man. Harry had fallen in love with his former teacher, friend, parents' friend, and a werewolf (not that Harry found anything wrong with that). That man was the ever so kind and completely gorgeous Remus Lupin.

Harry pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle to him. He did not know what he was going to write, so he just let his emotions spill out. The result shocked him but not much.

**Crying but yet**

**He is not here dry my tears**

**Empty blood flows through my veins**

**Yet he is not here**

**To fill them with the same love I feel for him**

**Falling into a darkness**

**Only he can save me from **

**The darkness**

**I have been forced to fight**

**Only he can save me**

**From the hell**

**The world thrust upon me**

**When I was only a year old**

**What happens when**

**The one you love**

**Was your parents' and godfather's **

**Best friend in school?**

**He has stolen my heart**

**I breathe only for him**

**Yet it hurts**

**Not having him near**

**Not being able to be with him**

Harry wasted no time in pulling another piece of parchment near him. He had to do this. He had to tell Remus everything, hoping the man at least understood. Praying that the man didn't abandon him like everyone else had.

_Moony,_

_How do you cope with grief when only 1 person cares enough to write? How do you cope with the loss of someone close to you, when only 1 friend writes to you, making sure you are ok? Cause Remus, I am in a ton of pain and don't know how to deal. _

_I cry empty tears everyday now because my life has lost all meaning. No one but you gives a fucking damn about me. They are too fucking blind to see that the mother fucking "Golden Boy" is in pain and in need of comfort. Only you can see what I'm feeling. Only you can understand what I'm feeling._

_Am I just a fucking pawn to the gods of all the Egyptian lands (btw I am obsessed with ancient Egypt and Greece for your info Moony)? Am I just some mother fucking pawn in some mother fucking war no one but you can seem to see that I do not want to fight? I don't want to be the "Chosen One" or the "Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived"! No one but you seems to care that all I want is a normal life (not that I can get that with fucking moldy voldy alive and out there) and for once, a fucking quiet year at school!_

_I feel like I'm losing control. I just want to shut completely down and let the people who manipulate my life already, do so some more!_

_Before I lose all nerve and not write the real purpose of this letter, I have one last thing. I am so desperately in love with someone. Actually you to be correct. I know this sounds completely weird and disgusting so I would not care if you didn't even write to me now that this is out. But hear me out. I have loved you since I first met you on the train going to Hogwarts. I don't know what happened but the very sight of you sleeping silently by the window, made me feel like I hadn't ever felt. You are the bright moon and stars in the night sky that I can't enjoy anymore (well the real stars and moon obviously). You are the rising and setting sun in my life, each day I think of you and only you._

_I am at Grimwald Place if you decide that you still want to even look at me now. I have spent most of my time in our secret hideaway, having finally escaped the Dursleys. I need to someone to save me, which is part of the reason I wrote. But I also wanted you to know I loved you. I understand if you don't come after me declaring my undying love for you._

_Always in love with you,_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry sent the letter and poem (poem on top) with Hedwig, instructing her to go straight to hunting after delivering the letter to Remus. He watched as his beloved owl flew out the open window of the drawing room, the sun setting with a vibrancy of colors that reminded Harry of Remus.

Harry stumbled from the room, tears stinging his eyes (having stopped before Harry wrote the letter). He climbed down the stairs and sat down on the bottom step. In COMPLETE view of the front door. Harry buried his head into his knees and cry for a deep love and for Sirius.

--

Remus' POV

Remus stood in the doorway of his inherited mansion on the night Harry finally sent a letter, saying that he loved Remus. Though Remus was poor, he had inherited a mansion that would become the new Order HQ's. He was watching the sunset reflect on the vast lake, thinking of Harry. In the distance, Remus saw the outline of an owl and saw it was a snowy white one, when it was close enough to be recognized.

Hedwig dropped a letter at Remus' feet and took off again. Remus bent down, picked up the letter, slit open the seal, and read the poem on top.

He put a hand to his mouth, realizing that Harry wrote something that beautiful, not that Remus ever doubted that Harry could. He pulled the second piece of parchment from its place behind the poem so he could read it.

"_I am so desperately in love with someone. Actually you to be correct. I know this sounds completely weird and disgusting so I would not care if you didn't even write to me now that this is out." _Remus felt his heart break and his jaw hang open. Harry Potter loving him was why his jaw was opened but when Harry wrote that he would not care if Remus ever wrote to him again, because of the fact that he loved Remus, was why his heart broke.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall Harry. Hang on I'm coming" Remus sent Harry a patrounus before apperating to Grimwald Place. He needed to save his true love before Harry did something rash.

--

Harry's POV

Harry saw a patrounus land in front of him through tear stained eyes.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall Harry. Hang on I'm coming" Harry couldn't believe his ears but a second there was a loud crack outside and the door creaked open, the familiar silhouette slip in. Harry put his face in his arms again, ashamed suddenly.

"Harry" Arms slid around Harry and Harry tried to pull away.

"NO! I'm not letting my one true love go again!" Remus said as he held tighter to Harry. Harry gave up the struggle he was putting up and went almost completely limp in Remus' arms.

"Remus" Harry choked out as he felt his chin being lifted. Through glassy eyes, Harry saw Remus smile lightly and stars danced in Remus' eyes. The next second, Harry felt lips press against his own.

Harry returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Remus' smooth and muscular neck. Remus tightened his grip slightly on Harry's waist, drawing the young man closer. Harry broke the kiss, both in need of air. After catching his breath, Harry tried to pull away from Remus again. But Remus wouldn't let go of Harry. So Harry collapsed in Remus' arms again, crying his heart out into Remus' shoulder.

"Shhh love we can fix this" Remus soothed as he rubbed comforting circles on Harry's back.

"What did I do in my life, to deserve anyone as kind, understanding, gentle, and loving as you? I mean I already suffer so why did the gods give me something good, someone to love in my life?" Harry sobbingly asked Remus.

"Harry I ask the same question. But we know the answer. I want this. I love you with all my heart and according to your letter, I know you feel the same way." Harry lifted his head from Remus' neck and looked Remus, his new boyfriend, in the eye before nodding.

"When your feeling up to it Harry, we need to go back to my mansion" Remus said after a while and was glad that Harry had a shocked look on his face.

"See I may be poor but like you, I inherited my godfather's house. Everything was paid for and the rest of the order is going to be there in two days and I feel you might want to see them. Will you come?" Remus put in before Harry could utter a sound. Harry gave his answer in the form of a soft kiss and saying,

"I'll just get my stuff."


	2. Chapter 2:the first fight

Empty tears

Empty tears

Chapter 2

_Harry gasped as he exited the tight tube associated with Apparition and stumbled backwards into Remus' arms._

"_Thanks" Harry whispered before he turned his gaze to the house in front of him. Well mansion is more like it. The house had at least 6 floors, maybe 7 and there was a lake in rival to the Black Lake at Hogwarts._

"_Holey fucking Poseidon" Harry whispered, clearly captivated by the beauty of Remus' house._

"_Glad you like my little Mr.Prongs," Harry laughed when he heard Mr.Prongs, for, apparently, that's what the Maurders called themselves when passing notes in class._

"_Well Mr.Moony don't you think we should go inside so I can have a tour?" Harry asked with a grin and then he felt himself being pulled inside of the house._

Harry and Remus had spent the last 2 days relaxing before the Order arrived and moved in. Most of the time it was spent by the lake, in each other's arms and reading silently with stolen kisses. On the morning of the day that the Order was to arrive, Harry stood in the doorway that connected his room to Remus'. Remus was in the process of pulling on a tee shirt when Harry said,

"Hey sexy werewolf." Remus finished pulling on his tee shirt and turned to Harry.

"You ready to face the music love?"

"Only if you are Moony" Harry replied as Remus came over to him. Just as Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's forever thin waist, they heard Ron yelling.

"We're here! Now you two bloody love birds get your asses down here now!" Harry and Remus both sighed and walked downstairs together.

When Harry and Remus entered the kitchen together, hand-in-hand, everyone but Ginny beamed at them and shouted

"FINALLY! WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG?" Harry and Remus just sighed with relief.

Halfway through the day, Ron and Hermione threw Remus and Harry into the library to have a "talk" When Remus pulled Harry out 10 minuets later, Harry was blushing horribly and Remus was slightly pale.

"Well at least they don't hate us" Harry muttered as Remus and he settled under their favorite tree by the lake.

"Yes well imagine how everyone is going to take it. God the press would have a field day if they found out that the Boy-Who-Lived was dating a werewolf and that werewolf just happens to be a man." Suddenly Remus put a hand to his mouth, realizing what he just said. Harry pulled from his arms and stood up, his back to Remus.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Remus tried to apologize but Harry shook his head.

"No don't. Two days ago I thought that you might actually care for me, even love me, but now I can see it's just a publicity stunt. Why didn't I see it before? God everyone would love to do this to the Chosen One wouldn't they?" Harry cried bitterly.

"Harry I meant every word I said two days ago. I do bloody care about you! Hell we just had the most embarrassing conversation with Ron and Hermione about this kind of thing and you know that the press comment was just an accidental slip of the tongue. I fucking love you Harry Potter and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Around the fighting couple, the rain started to fall softly, yet thickly like the tears streaming from Remus' and Harry's face. Harry stared out to the lake, letting the truth settle in.

"Harry" Warms arms slid around Harry's waist and Harry turned in Remus' grasp.

"I'm so sorry Remus!" Harry cried into Remus' shoulder.

"I'm sorry too Harry" Harry lifted his head from its place in Remus' shoulder and pressed his lips to Remus' both melting at the feel of each others lips.

"NO!" Remus and Harry jumped apart and saw a deraged Ginny standing in the doorway of Remus' house.


	3. Chapter 3: deep kissing and a surprise

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry and Remus watched as Ginny turned and ran back into the house, completely stunned by her actions.

"She thought this was a bloody joke" Remus muttered as Harry pulled him back to the house, the rain starting to fall harder.

"She did fancy me" Harry replied as Remus pushed open the door.

"Owls just arrived with school lists and there was a letter for you Remus" Mrs.Weasley called out when Harry and Remus walked in. Remus smiled and asked,

"Molly when is the trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Nest week" was her reply from the stove. Suddenly Ron and Hermione came through the door, Hermione with the look that said she knew something and others didn't.

"Remus are you teaching DADA again?" she asked before anyone could open their mouths. Silence followed for a second then Remus answered,

"Yes" Harry knocked Remus flat onto the floor with a kiss while Hermione and Ron squealed loudly.

"Harry let the man breath god. Either that or go get a damn room" Ron said after a few minuets. Harry pulled away, blushing horribly.

"Don't worry about it Harry" Remus muttered when Harry tried apologizing as he pulled Remus from the floor. In fact Remus enjoyed it a lot and returned it with as much passion as Harry was giving it. Harry and Remus settled at the table, Harry practically in Remus' lap. Harry closed his eyes lightly, relishing in the fact that he felt safe in Remus' arms and that he never wanted to leave them.

"What are you teaching us this year strong Professor Lupin /strong?" Harry asked, putting emphasis on the professor part.

"You know, advanced magic like patronuses my little prodigy" Remus replied with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wow. Something as easy as a patronus. Ha your going to have to do better than that with me" Harry joked, which resulted in a playful hit from Remus and a long and passonet kiss following that.

Dinner was a peaceful affair and afterwards, everyone except for Ginny retired to the huge library. Harry and Remus laid together on a couch in front of the fire, while Ron and Hermione sat on the floor, setting up a chess game and the others sitting in various armchairs reading.

"PICTURE MOMENT!" Fred and George cried together. Remus sent a few small, harmless hexes at them, which cause their hair to turn pink.

"People are going to have to get use to this," Harry mused as he rested his chin on Remus' firm chest.

"It will take time my love" Harry looked deep into the amber-brown eyes that he had fallen in love with as the fire crackled slightly.

The sounds of pages being turned and the chess game filtered out into the background as Harry and Remus shared a fiery kiss. The kiss went ignored for a while.

Harry felt Remus nipping playfully at his bottom lip and parted his love swollen lips to let Remus' tongue enter. Remus started claiming Harry's mouth as his territory. together both of them deepened the kiss just a lit bit more every minuet.

An hour later, Hermione lost the chess game and looked up to a wonderful sight. Everyone turned their gazes to where she was looking, happiness filling their souls as they watched Harry and Remus. From their point of views, it looked as if Remus and Harry had simply gone to heaven and forgot that there were people in the library with them.

Fred got a camera and snapped a few pictures before giving Ron the signal. Ron smiled evilly as he yelled.

"OIY GET A DAMN ROOM FOR ALL OF OUR SAAKE!" Harry broke the deep kiss by falling off of Remus and hitting the floor with a loud THUD. everyone howled with laughter as Remus pulled Harry to his feet.

"Haha very funny" Harry sneered as he yanked Remus out of the library and out to the lake again.


	4. Chapter 4:HES BACK GOD DAMN IT!

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Outside the air was cool and the crescent moon shone brightly. The rain had stopped and the grass smelled fresh. Harry pulled Remus to their favorite tree, the star light twinkling between the deep green leaves.

"This is a perfect night" Remus mused as he held Harry to him. Harry laid his head on Remus' chest, right where Remus' heart was.

"A perfect night" agreed Harry. Remus' brown/grey hair mixed with Harry's jet black hair as they simply stood together. The air was calm, not a breath of wind to disturb them.

"How many more nights like this do we have left before school starts again? Harry asked after a while. Remus lifted Harry's chin so he could stare deep into the emerald eyes.

"Not many but we will make them last my love" Harry gave Remus a smile before bringing Remus' head down for another passion filled kiss.

It was like the library kiss, a kiss that was slowly deepened. In the process, Harry had backed up against the rough bark of the tree and Remus had pushed a hand into Harry's hair. Also, unknowingly, a figure stood in the doorway of Remus' house, watching them with a smile...

Back in the house 45 minuets earlier

"I'm happy for Harry and Remus" Arthur Weasley said as everyone watched harry pull Remus out of the kitchen. Fred agreed with his father and added,

"Too bad Sirius isn't here to give them his blessing"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Everyone shrieked as Sirius Black came into the room, followed by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore answered the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Simple. I made a decoy of Sirius and sent him to the Department of Mysteries while i sent the real Sirius into hiding until i could get him freed properly." Sirius came into the library of his best friend's with a question of his own. Dumbledore left to go back to Hogwarts and after he was gone, Hermione led Sirius over to the couch that Remus and Harry were making out on just a few minuets earlier.

"Sirius we need you to sit down for this and we need you promise not to hex them after we tell you" Hermione motioned to the couch behind Sirius nervously. Sirius sat down, crossed his arms and legs, and gave Hermione the look to continue.

"You love Harry and Remus right?" short nod. Hermione took a deep breath and continued. " Well Harry and Remus are kind of... you know... together" Everyone braced themselves for the explosion but instead Sirius just started laughing really hard.

"Well i'm glad they finally came to their senses." Sirius laughed as he stood up. Everyone relaxed and pointed in the direction of the backyard. Sirius gave them a nod of thanks and left, only to stop in the doorway of the backyard to watch and smile at the happy scene before him...

Back to Remus and Harry's POV

It seemed like only a minuet, but in reality it was an hour and a half, when Remus broke the kiss. They were both amazed at how long it lasted.

"wow" Harry whispered as he leaned his head back against Remus' chest. Remus swayed them as if here was music playing that only they could here.

"That was really magical." Remus spoke as he looked at his watch, "Oh and Happy Birthday my dearest love. A very Happy Birthday"

"This is the happiest yet. I have you" Harry replied with a smile.

"And ME!"


	5. Chapter 5:first time

this is going to be the happiest yet

_This is going to be the happiest yet. I have you."_

_"And ME!" _

Chapter 5

Harry and Remus tore their gaze from each other and looked in the direction of the house. They almost fainted when they saw Sirius Black walking towards them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sirius!" Harry and Remus exclaimed together. Sirius ran the rest of the way to them and there was a very happy reunion. After ten minuets of hugging and tear shed, Sirius looked at his godson and his best friend, asking,

"Are you two happy together?" Remus and Harry nodded. Sirius sighed with relief as he gave them each another hug.

"Ok bed time. It's late and we can have a proper reunion tomorrow. Come on off to bed now" Sirius herded Remus and Harry into the house with a smile, glad that they were together.

An hour later, Harry crept next door into Remus' room, not wanting to spend the night alone. Remus looked up from his book and smiled when Harry crawled next to him.

"You should be in your own room young man" Remus joked as he set aside the book he was reading. Harry just looked at him before giving Remus a soft kiss.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight" Remus snuggled next to Harry as close as he could get and ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"Well we shall see about it" Harry gave Remus a deep kiss, unbuttoning Remus' nightshirt. Remus moaned against Harry's mouth, clearly in heaven as Harry rubbed his hands over Remus' bare chest. Coming up for a breath, Harry saw that Remus' eyes were slightly glazed over with lust, yet the gentleness that Harry knew Remus would treat him with if they went through with this. Remus latched himself onto Harry's neck, nibbling and sucking at the soft, yet firm, quidditched muscled neck. The scent that came of it was intoxicatingly irresistible.

"Remus" Harry moaned as he put up wards and silencing spells on the room, ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed. Remus pulled Harry's night shirt off and trailed kisses up and down Harry's chest and stomach. Harry tangled his hands in Remus' soft hair, arching his back in pleasure as Remus pulled down Harry's pajama bottoms slowly, before pulling off his own. Harry captured Remus in a fierce kiss as they wrestled with their legs. Suddenly Remus gasped and pulled away from Harry.

"Harry we can't do this" Remus whispered. Harry sighed and pulled Remus close to him again.

"Technically we can. Remember that the age of sexual consent is 16. Whether it is in the muggle world or the magical world. We can do this and I want this" Remus gave Harry another kiss and pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor. Remus' boxers soon followed and their naked bodies lay in the bed, pressed together as Remus began to prepare Harry.

There was a little pain with each finger that Remus pushed slowly into Harry but it was soon overcome with pleasure. Harry moaned as Remus pulled the three fingers out and rolled onto top of Harry fully. Before he continued, Remus asked Harry softly,

"Are you sure you want this baby?" Harry nodded and Remus began to enter Harry, slowly as to not cause pain. Harry gripped Remus' hand as he gritted his teeth. Remus was halfway in him when he stopped. Remus saw Harry wasn't breathing properly, this being his first time. Ever.

"Harry sweetie. You need to concentrate on me and my voice. Don't focus on the pain. Breathe for me okay luv. I need you to breathe" Harry exhaled and grasped Remus' hands as Remus gave Harry butterfly kisses and moved slowly the rest of the way in. After sitting for a few minuets, fully in Harry, Remus pulled halfway out and thrust gently back in, hitting Harry's sweet spot dead center. Harry let out a moan, his forehead already glistening from sweat as Remus began moving in a slow rhythm.

"Remus" Harry gasped out as he felt himself tightening around Remus. Remus sped up, causing Harry to moan more in pleasure as they began to move in perfect harmony. Suddenly Harry felt something spill into him and Remus slowed down, exhausted from what had just happened. Remus fell off to one side of Harry and pulled the trembling boy close to him.

"That…was…wonderful…" Harry gasped between breaths. Remus used his wand to clean them and to conjure their cloths back on.

"Harry I love you" Remus whispered before they both fell asleep, intending on sleeping late the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6: discoveries and blow ups

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remus awoke to the brilliant afternoon sun streaming in through his window, Harry still wrapped in his arms. Remus smile when he heard Molly Weasley yelling downstairs, glad they took all the spells down before falling asleep.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE STILL ASLEEP!? ITS HARRY'S BIRTHDAY FOR GOD'S SAKE AND HE SHOULD BE AWAKE! HIS PARTY IS TONIGHT!" Remus sniggered as he ran a hand through Harry's soft hair, glad that she wasn't walking in here at the moment.

"Glad to see someone is finally awake" Remus froze when he heard the voice for he didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

"Remus we need to talk" Tonks said as she moved from the shadows, her face set in a very angry expression.

"Tonks i told you. i didn't love you and that i love someone else" Remus calmly explained, trying to keep his voice low so Harry didn't wake.

"HA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE IN BLOODY LOVE WITH A FUCKING 16 YEAR OLD BOY!" Tonks had lost it and started yelling. Harry stirred but didn't wake up, but Remus didn't know how long that would last.

"Nymphadora i don't think my private life concerns you in anyway" Remus was getting pissed and at that last comment, Tonks blew a casket.

"REMUS LUPIN! HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH A BLOODY TEENAGER!? WHY NOT CHOOSE A PERSON WHO IS OLDER, SAY LIKE ME FOR EXAMPLE? YOUR JUST LEADING HIM ON AND YOU KNOW IT! YOUR GOING TO HURT HIM AND THEN WHAT? WITH ME AT LEAST YOU WOULDN'T BE LEADING ME INTO FALSE HOPES UNLIKE HARRY WHO STILL HAS HIS LAST TWO YEARS OF SCHOOLING TO GET THROUGH AND HE HAS TO DESTROY A DARK WIZARD STILL! HE MIGHT NOT LIVE AND YOU ARE JUST LEADING HIM ON! HOW..." But whatever Tonks was going to say was drowned out by Remus' door banging open and a hex hitting Tonks. Remus looked from where Tonks had fallen and saw Sirius Black standing in the doorway, pissed off and his wand out.

"Don't you dare talk about my best friend and my godson like that Tonks! ever again! now get out!" Sirius snarled as Tonks scrambled around him. Harry had waken up in the process and was watching the entire thing with thought.

"Sorry if she disturbed your sleep. God you guys looked so cute together." Sirius said, his cheery disposition returning quickly.

"Doesn't matter. I was already awake. I'm just really mad at her. For not only yelling at me like that, but for also waking Harry" Remus said as Sirius sat at the end of his bed.

"Happy Birthday Pronglett" Sirius cried as he gave Harry a hug. Harry winced slightly but not the kind of wince Remus was thought to be associated after vigerous sex for the first time.

"Sirius..." Harry moaned slightly and Sirius became worried.

"Harry what have they done this time!? They didn't... you know... re do that wound that they gave you last summer did they?" Harry glared at Sirius as Remus stared at Harry in worry.

"Show me" Remus simply said and Harry removed his nightshirt, along with what Remus knew was a glamor charm. All over Harry's body were bruises and cuts but the marks on Harry's back made Remus cringe.

Up the length of Harry's back was the word Freak carved into it. Around it were some nastily deep marks that looked only 9/10ths of the way healed.

"Harry..." Remus whispered as he gathered Harry gently in his arms. Sirius watched them and laid a hand on top of one of Harry's. Remus looked at his best friend, sadness sweeping over both of their faces as Harry cried.

"None of this would have happened if Albus hadn't left him there" Sirius muttered and Remus knew that he was talking about the muggle relatives Harry escaped this summer.

"Wait so did Albus know what he was doing or did he not know that those people were abusive?" Remus asked as he rocked Harry to calm him down.

"the first one. i overheard a conversation he was having with the minister one day. Apparently Albus said that his plan was working and that Harry was bending to his every whim." Sirius replied as Harry dried his eyes and started to look as dangerous as Remus' inner wolf was stirring.

"I'm going to kill albus and those muggles," Remus whispered as he transfigured his and Harry's night cloths into jeans and tee shirts.

"Remus let me handle this battle. If you need to step in I won't stop you. But let me handle this," Harry said as the three of them walked downstairs. Remus nodded and Sirius mentioned,

"Albus is in the kitchen now, where everyone is eating lunch." Harry nodded and walked in silence the rest of the way to the kitchen. He couldn't believe what he was about to do...

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Everyone cried when the three of them entered the kitchen. Harry could of sworn he heard Mrs.Weasley mutter "finally" as he took a seat next to Remus. Harry started opening his presents, while Remus stared at Dumbledore with a lot of loathing.

"calm down love. Your inner wolf is showing" Harry whispered. Indeed Remus' eyes were glowing a brighter gold than usual as he watched that traitor of a headmaster at his mate's school.

"Harry how have you been this summer?" Everyone stopped talking and watched as Harry set the present he was halfway done opening and calmly, but angerly, set his stare on Dumbldore. The old fool beamed at him but that smile dissapeared sligthly when Harry spoke.

"Like you didn't know" Harry spat and Dumbldore seemed to lose his twinkling eye thing that creeped most people out.

"I'm afraid that..."

"Shut the hell up and let me talk!" Harry growled as he stood up and pulled his shirt off and Remus removed the glamor charm that they had replaced on Harry before leaving Remus' bedroom. Everyone gasped when they saw all the wounds on Harry's body and Mrs.Weasley even started crying softly.

"YOU FUCKING KNEW THAT I WAS BEING ABUSED THERE YOU FUCKING ASS LICKING BASTARD! YOU FUCKING KNEW THAT I WAS BEING BEATEN STARVED, FORCED TO DO FUCKING BACK BREAKING LABOR AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING RAPED BY MY UNCLE THIS SUMMER! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! YOUR A FUCKING ASSHOLE FOR PUTTING ME IN THAT HELL! YOUR NOTHING BUT A MANIPULATIVE BASTARD AND YOUR CRUEL! GO ROT IN FUCKING AZKABAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Harry fled from the room in tears, pulling his shirt on as he went.


	7. Chapter 7:aressting albus dumbledore

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Remus had never felt so lost for Harry but instead of going after him, Remus turned to Dumbledore as everyone else did. Molly and Arthur Weasley had to be the most shocked, seeing as Harry stayed with them the most often.

"Sirius, Remus i think you should have the pleasure of chewing Albus out" Mad-Eye Moody growled as he forced Dumbledore into a chair again. Sirius nodded at Remus, for he was Harry's boyfriend and should have the first pleasure.

"Albus how could you treat Harry like that?" Remus growled, trying to keep his tone as civilized as possible.

"it would have been easier to turn him into the ultimate weapon" Dumbledore said with a smirk, showing no remorse for his actions at all. Sirius tried to lunge at him, but Remus held him back, giving the cue to Mad-Eye.

"Dumbledore you are under arrest for intentionally putting a kid into a situation we call child abuse. I must inform you that said child abuse is punishable for up to three life sentences in azkaban and having your magic taken away" Mad-Eye snapped as he took the old wizard into custody. As soon as Mad-Eye apperated away with Dumbledore, sirius turned to Remus and whispered,

"Go find Harry. He needs you. I'll be joining you two in a bit" Remus nodded and took off, very worried about his Harry...


	8. Chapter 8:your amazing Harry

Chapter 8

Harry ran out of the kitchen, pulling his shirt on as he went. Tears streaked his face as they had so many times already that summer, in disbelief that someone would purposely leave him with abusive people. Harry sank down to his knees once he was under the tree Remus' and him had grown to love, sobbing his heart out in his hands. His life had only two fair and normal things in his life: Ron and Hermione's internal friendship and Remus' ever lasting love.  
Remus' POV

Remus dashed out to the backyard, right after Dumbledore was arrested. He found Harry under their favorite tree and hurried over to him, terrified at the racking of Harry's shoulders.

"Hey sweetie" Remus whispered as he gathered Harry in his arms, cradling him like a mother would her baby. Harry clung to Remus' robes, burying his face into the crook of Remus' neck.

Remus rocked Harry back and forth silently, no need for words at the moment. Harry just needed him to hold him, to know that Remus was always there and that Remus loved him. All of that passed between them unsaid as the sun sank a little bit lower. Finally about 2 in the afternoon, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione joined the two outside.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she reached out to rub Harry's arm. But she stopped when Remus shook his head and Hermione understood what was going on. Ron, however, was being completely stupid to the situation and started ranting on how cool the events were after Harry and Remus left.

"Man Harry you should have seen their faces! That was priceless" Harry glared at him and removed himself from Remus' arms. After standing up, he held out his hand to Remus and asked rather angerly,

"Coming luv?" Remus nodded and took Harry's hand. The others were glaring at Ron, who was in turn staring at Harry and Remus in confusion.

"where are you two going?" Ron asked as Harry and Remus set off for the forest. Harry stopped and turned to his best friend before replying,

"I'm going for a walk and want only Remus with me at the moment. We'll be back in time for my party" Sirius nodded and as Harry led Remus farther away from the group, they heard Hermione exclaim loudly at Ron,

"THAT WAS SO RECKLESS RONALD WEASLEY!"

As soon as Harry and Remus were a good 20 feet into the forest, Harry let the sobs he had been suppressing since Sirius had sat down next to him out, his shoulders shaking violently. Remus wrapped both arms around Harry and let him cry as they walked slowly further into the forest. After about a few miles in, Harry stopped, too tired to go on.

"Remus I can't do this anymore. I can't handle the fact that I was left to be abused and starved, just so someone could control me easier. What am I supposed to do now? My whole childhood has been taken away from me and I can't handle it" Remus turned Harry so the distraught teen was facing him.

"Harry listen. There are a lot of people who care about your well being and they are more than willing to help you heal. I am one of those people and I will never leave your side. Neither will your godfather or the other 2 in the Golden Trio" Harry wiped his eyes before hugging Remus tightly.

"You seem to always find the right words to cheer me up. So I ask this question again. What did I do to deserve someone as kind, gentle, caring, and romantic as the man who is holding me now?" Remus smiled as he lifted Harry's chin. Remus looked into the startling green eyes and found pain and suffering among happiness and love.

"Because you are a simply amazing wizard who constently risks his life to save those he loved. You are a simply extraordinary person who does miraculous things in his life when he could simply give up after everything bad that has happened to him. With that came the loving support of an interesting group of people that make up your family who support you 100 of the time and can help with the pain. Plus you have a boyfriend that vows to never leave your side"

"See what I mean" Harry whispered before he pushed Remus up against a tree with a heated kiss. Remus ran a hand through Harry's amazingly soft hair, moaning at the soft lips against his. It was going to be an interesting afternoon both of them knew...


	9. Chapter 9:mark me remus

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry ran his hands over the cloth covering Remus' chest, kissing the man fiercely. Harry could feel Remus shivering under Harry's touch, Remus excitedly returning Harry's administrations. When Harry broke the kiss, he looked Remus square in the eye and said,

"Remus You need to mark me"

"Harry are you sure?" Harry sighed and leaned his head on Remus' chest, realizing he was asking the same question that he asked last night before he could claim Harry's last essence pf innocence.

"Remus your my only love. People need to know I'm taken and for good. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Hon I love you. You have a furry little problem and I have read all about this kind of stuff in the essay that Snape set on us in our third year. Please if not for me, do it for us" Remus was stunned that Harry was asking that but he agreed.

"Ok Harry. I'm doing this for us." Harry smiled and sat on the lush ground, pulling Remus with him. Remus sat cross-legged and Harry sat in his lap, the left side of Harry's neck facing Remus.

"Harry I'll try not to hurt you ok. But you know that it might hurt and that you can't turn back after this?" Harry nodded and intertwined one of his hands with one of Remus'. Remus began to mark Harry as his mate.

The ritual was slow and simple. Remus kissed and licked the soft skin of Harry's neck, relishing in its taste. After that he softly bit Harry's neck, sending his magic into the bite. He nibbled and sucked at Harry's neck, Harry moaning at how good it felt. Soon Remus was done and a crescent moon mark appeared on Harry's neck.

"Remus thank you" Harry whispered as they sat in the cool shade of the trees.

"Anything for you" Remus replied. They sat for a while and let the silence filter around them, glad to get away from the craziness of the house.

"Should we go back now? Harry asked after a while.

"Yeah. Besides. Molly would have a fit if we were late to your birthday party, though it think its now going to turn into a birthday/sympathy party" Remus replied as he helped Harry up. Before they started the walk home, Remus put a glamor charm on the mark, not going to take it off until they were on the Hogwarts Express.

_**Authors notes: yes very cheesy scene I know. But I had put the lemon scene earlier in the story and I didn't want to have to go through that again.**_

_**Yes harry has had sex with remus, but remus still needed to mark him to fully claim him as his mate. Harry knew this after reading hermione's essay about the werewolves that snape had set when he substituted for remus that one time in harry potter 3.**_

_**I also realize that I did not have bumbly dumb;y put up a fight when he was arrested. You shall be interested on what he tries to pull over remus and harry at his trial. But I assure you bumbly dumbly will not win.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Whats happening to my life?

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night Harry laid curled up in Remus' lap, his birthday party in full swing around him. But Harry wasn't happy at all. The adults were treating him like he was some kind of child who needed desperate attention. His own best friends were ignoring him except for glances that sent shivers down his spine. Sirius sat on the other side of Harry, rubbing his back as Remus ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"You two are the only now sane things in my life. Ron and Hermione are completely ignoring me now and I'm confused about that. Is it because of what happened to me?" Harry asked as he watched the order and his "friends" party.

"Harry we wish we had the answers that you're looking for. We wish we did but we don't. we just don't" Remus replied before kissing the top of Harry's head.

"We need to talk to you Harry" Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Ron standing over him. He sighed, reluctantly got up from his spot, and then followed them out of the library into the hall.

"What?" Harry asked curtly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Why did you hide that from us? We are your best friends" Ron asked right after the door closed.

"Because I know you guys. That's why" Harry sneered before he turned and went back to the party.

"Harry everything ok?" Sirius asked as Harry sat back down in Remus' warm arms. Harry nodded before he watched Ron and Hermione come back in the room very angry.

"Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

"Im fine Rem" Harry replied, before sinking deep into thought.

Harry remained silent the rest of his party except to say thanks for each of his presents and to say good-night to Sirius. Up in his bedroom, Harry sat on the bed and sobbed. Remus watched silently from the doorway connecting their rooms. He didn't know what to do for Harry.

"Remus what am I to do now!? Ron and Hermione probably hate me for hiding the abuse for so long from them, Dumbledore purposely put me with the fucking Dursleys and I have to deal with Voldemort on a daily fucking basis!" Remus sat next to Harry and scooped him up in his arms.

"Harry listen. I'm positive that the news about you being abused is just now registering with them. Ron and Hermione still love you no matter what. Give them a day or two. As for Dumbledore, I think his past twisted him into the monster he was revealed as today. He should not have done that to you and I am sure he will pay dearly. And Voldemort…. He doesn't stand a chance against you sweetie" Harry looked up at Remus and gave him a watery smile.

"So are you going to snog me into comfort and happiness or are you just going to let me sit here crying?" Remus gave a small laugh before capturing Harry's soft and tear stained lips with his. Harry pushed his hands into Remus' hair just as his bedroom door burst open.

"OY! GET YOUR NASTY LIPS OFF OF HARRY'S YOU FUCKING PREVERT!" Harry pushed remus away and glared at Ron, Hermione in the background looking very frightened.

"Ron you didn't have a problem with this before!" Harry nearly shouted.

"That was before I found out what your fucking relatives did to you!"

"RON STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME! I DON'T NEED IT AND I LOVE REMUS! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING 2 YEAR OLD RIGHT NOW!" Harry shouted. Hermione was trying to pull Ron out of the room but Ron just smacked her away as he continued to glare at Harry and Remus.

"Whats with all the yelling? Hasn't there been enough problems today of all days! On Harry's birthday!" Ron turned and shrank at the sight of how mad Sirius and his mother looked.

"So you three support this…..thing after everything that has happened to Harry? You think that Lupin won't take advantage of Harry?!" Ron asked angrily.

"Whatever makes my godson and my best friend happy, I'm all for it"

"Ron Weasley! Your acting like a child right now! Bed before you do something stupid! Now before I decide you are way too immature to return to Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley threatened Ron. Ron followed his mother but Sirius and Hermione stayed put.

"Harry I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier!" Hermione apologized and Harry nodded his acceptance at her.

"You going to be ok Harry?"

"Sirius I don't know anymore. My best friend other than Hermione has basically turned on me and amidst of the fucking hell I already have to deal with" Hermione gave Harry a hug and whispered good-night after a few minuets and left the room with Sirius. Remus sat with Harry, holding him and rocking him gently to sleep.

"Harry I wish I could make this all go away. I just want to see your eyes filled with the laughter I love. Harry I'm sorry for everything" remus kissed Harry's forehead gently and then fell asleep with Harry still in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11: the malfoys and a story

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the summer flew by without much incident, except for Ron storming away from the house, muttering something about going to Dean's house for he rest of the summer. Harry spent most of his time with Remus, Sirius, and Hermione. He was confused on what side was the good side and well……down right distraught by everything. It was two weeks before something happened.

"Harry your not going to like this" Remus had told him one morning. Harry sat down at the table that morning and took the paper being offered to him. Sighing he read the article.

_**The Boy who lives: in love with a werewolf?? And whats this about abuse??**_

_We have from a confirmed, yet confidential, source that say Harry James Godric Potter is indeed in love and with a werewolf, though the source was unable to tell us who. After interviewing a few of Harry's classmates, The Daily Prophet found that they whole heartedly support the Golden Boy, including known enemy Draco Malfoy._

" _Potter and I may not have gotten along in the past but I personally am glad that Potter has finally found someone. More so a werewolf because then that red head Weasley girl keeps trying to get Harry with her and personally I find it quite annoying."_

_Also concerning the Boy-Who-Lived, it has been brought to the ministry's attention that Albus Dumbledore purposely put Harry in an abusive environment. The Minister seemed to be in on the plan and was fired from his job. Madam Bones took over for him and has ordered a man hunt on the former headmaster. No details have been released and we can't find Harry Potter for a comment"_

" I'm going to kill that fucking reporter" Harry growled. As he talked everything over with Remus, an owl came in and dropped a letter on the table, stating that the trial of Albus Dumbledore was to take place the next day.

"Well I think we're going to that" Hermione muttered after reading the letter.

"Do I have a choice?" Remus took Harry's hand in his and started rubbing it with his thumb.

"Yes. You're the only one with the proof of the abuse, Sirius is going to have to testify of hearing the conversation, and the Weasleys, Hermione, and I will be there for support for you Harry"

"He's right dear" Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione and the other red-heads, except for Ginny, nodded and Harry gave them all a smile of thanks. None of them knew what Dumbledore would throw at them, so Harry called in the help of his new allie, Draco Malfoy and his father.

Later that day…………….

"Harry are you sure about this?" Hermione asked for the hundredth time that day. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were all in the library waiting for the Malfoys to arrive. Remus and Sirius explained it to Harry and Hermione that they were really working for the light like Severus Snape.

"Im positive Mione. I know they know what to do and so its best if…."

"Here they come" Remus pointed out as the flames in the fireplace turned from orange to green. One-by-one, the three Malfoys came through to Remus' house and soon everyone was just staring at everyone.

"First off, **Draco **I want to thank you and your family for doing this" Harry started off as he motioned for the family of blonds to sit down.

"I would like to say sorry for treating you so horribly" Draco replied. Harry gave his nod and once everyone was seated, Lucias Malfoy spoke.

"You need some help with something?"

"I'm now sure that you have read about my….situation with that crack-pot old fool that ws the headmaster of the school…………."

_**Author's notes: whoa! Heavy right? the malfoys are good! And they are HELPING harry! Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuh!**_


	12. Chapter 12: let him sleep

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well there is a chance that Dumbledore will use every trick in the book but after re-reading the article, it seems that they said there is to be a man-hut for the old coot" Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Harry, Remus, and Sirius had been talking for nearly an hour now and Harry was liking the Malfoys more and more now.

"We did see that but our conclusion it was to keep the trial a secret until absolutely necessary" Harry commented, his head resting against Remus. Lucius sighed and then said,

"Well I have a really good idea on what they are going to throw at you so you leave most of the stuff up to me. I'll have the plan ready by morning and we will win Harry" Harry nodded his thanks and Lucius left Harry remus, Sirius, and Draco alone.

"So Draco" Harry said, unsure really of what to say.

"Ummm I'm going to go explore a bit" Draco said standing up. Sirius offered to show him around and once they were out of the room, Harry sighed.

"Everything is so toppsy turvy this summer and well I'm not sure about this summer" Remus kissed the top of Harry's head and whispered,

"Well just remember you can visit me anytime at night this school year. You have an invisibility cloak for a reason, plus the Marauder's map"

"Would you be mad If a I resorted?" Harry's question caught Remus off guard for a brief moment.

"Actually Harry I wouldn't. I want you to be happy and if playing the Gryffindor Golden Boy isn't doing that for you then well I say re-sort" Harry smiled a small smile but then he kissed Remus gently.

"Good. Now all we need to do is tell Sirius and I'm set" Remus laugh and ran his fingers through Harry's hair as they both fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hours Later………………….

"Hey dinner……………." Sirius walked in to see Remus and Harry both asleep together. Draco came in and smirked.

"So that's Harry's mysterious boyfriend werewolf dude. Sweet." Sirius nodded and got the mischievous Marauder glint in his eyes.

"Lets wake up the sleeping beauties shall we?" Sirius transformed into Padfoot and started licking Harry's toes.

"OY! SIRIUS STOP THAT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU!" Sirius laughed as he transformed back into his human self and Harry looked at Remus.

"Let him sleep. I'll wake him up later" The three of them left the library quietly, letting the werewolf get some more sleep since the full moon was only a few days away.


End file.
